The Bird and the Skeleton
by Genokiller
Summary: Peroroncino is back baby! Dropping in at the eleventh hour to take one last look at the guild he and his friends built he is able to see his best friend Momonga again before they are both thrust into strange circumstances. What will these two do with this new life and the hundreds of servants willing to do their bidding? Well I think we all know what Pereroncino wants to do...


AN: My attempt at making a worthwhile contribution to the Overlord fan fiction community. No OP OCs. Period. In fact the only OCs that might be in it will likely be minor characters that have little to no bearing on the actual plot, and will only be around as long as they are relevant. Even then I plan to keep their use to an absolute minimum.

Let's be honest we all wish we could see more of Peroroncino-san in the LN, manga, and anime. Well here is a story about what if Peroroncino-san never deleted his character and decided to drop by and say goodbye at the last second. Enjoy!

Momonga sat on the throne watching the clock. He had just finished tamp-er correcting Albedo's settings. There was just over a minute left on the clock when he saw that someone was signing on. "I wonder if Herohero-san is coming back." thought Momonga hopefully seeing as he could spend the last couple minutes with a friend.

A form appeared in the middle of the grand hall, however it wasn't the formless shape of Herohero-san that he was expecting. What appeared instead was covered in feathers and was equipped with rather low quality gear compared to what he normally wore.

"Peroroncino! I thought you said you weren't going to sign on anymore!?" Exclaimed an excited Momonga.

"Hey there Momonga! I heard the shut down was tonight and wanted to take one last look at the Great Tomb! I hoped I'd see you here!"

"It's good to see you regardless."

The two friends enjoyed the last minute they had reminiscing about the old times. There was only about 20 seconds left when Momonga began typing in something into his console.

Peroroncino saw what looked like an email address. "What's this?"

"My email. Maybe we can play another game some time. If they do make Yggdrasil II it would make it so we can meet up."

Peroroncino smiled, "Sounds like a plan bro! Maybe one that lets you perform M+ actions." Momonga just shook his head at his friends actions.

The clock showed only a few seconds left. "I need to sleep as soon as the server shuts down. Don't want to be a zombie for work." Spoke the undead.

The sniper chuckled, "Yeah I know that feeling. See you around bro!"

The two shook hands as the timer clicked down showing the day was over and Yggdrasil was closed... Except nothing seemed to have happened.

Looking around puzzled, Momonga sat down in the throne and tried to open up his console except nothing would happen. "Eh I can't open up my console or access the GM call function!"

"Neither can I!" Exclaimed the H-game fan.

It was then they heard a voice, beautiful and melodic yet totally out of place. "Is there something wrong my lords? My lords?"

Staring shocked at the npc who's mouth was currently moving and speaking. The same bought was rolling through both of their heads, 'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?'

Being the first to regain his composure Momonga spoke, "hm it seems the GM call function isn't working."

Albedo got a look that was full of regret on her face, "I'm sorry, but this one does not know of this GM call that you speak of."

Peroroncino looked over to his bony compatriot, "Hey bro come over here for a minute."

Standing up and walking over to the corner of the throne room away from the the Pleiades and Albedo the birdman spoke, "This is really freaky what is going on!?"

"Calm down lets first experiment a little and see if the npcs respond to more complex commands that weren't programmed." spoke Momonga as he turned around and looked toward the group of NPCs and said, "Sebas survey the area around Nazarick. Albedo, except for Gargantua and Victim gather the guardians in the 6th floor amphitheater."

"At once my lord!" Spoke the two servants of Nazarick.

"Well that worked. So now we know that they can fulfill commands that aren't preset. What now?" Asked the birdman.

"Not sure. I wish there was a way to contact the GMs." Spoke the lich.

Peroroncino's eyes lit up for a second. "I know a fool proof way to contact the GMs! Solution come here for a moment please."

Momonga raised a non-existent eye brow wondering what his friend was up too.

Solution walked over to where the two were standing, "How may I help you my lord?"

"I just want to check something. Please hold still this should only take a moment." As he finished saying this he reached up with his hand and grabbed Solution's breast. Her reaction was to blush and moan from the contact given by one of the supreme beings.

Momonga stood there with his skeletal jaw slack as he witnessed his friend grope the battle maid, "What the hell are you doing?" He asked in an exaggerated whisper. "This isn't one of your H-games you could get kicked for this!"

"That's the point if the GM won't even contact me for this we can assume that this isn't Yggdrasil anymore since I can perform an 18+ action." Spoke the avian sniper who didn't show any signs of stopping his 'test'.

"Ok I get it, you can stop now you know?" Spoke the exasperated guild leader.

"I know." Was Peroroncino's only response. Though if he could smirk as his character Momonga was sure that his friend would have the largest of them on his face if the cheeky look in his eye was any indication.

Finally after being on the receiving end of a rather intense glare he stopped and sent Solution back over to her fellow maids.

"So what now. We know it's not a game anymore but this can't possible have been turned into real life right?" Spoke the sniper.

"I don't know what other explanation there could be. The NPCs are talking, we can't access our consoles, and we can perform actions that would normally be reserved for porn games. I don't know what other explanation there could be. For now though I think we should head to the amphitheater and test our abilities to make sure they still work."

Peroroncino nodded his head at the suggestion, "That sounds good, but is there any spare gear in the treasury? I know it won't be as good as my divine class gear but I feel naked wearing just basic apparel like this."

The lich just smirked internally, "I think we might have something down there. Here is a spare ring of Ainz Ooal Gown and another one that will protect you from the poison gas that fills the treasury."

Nodding in thanks since he had given his ring over when he gave his items over and he needed the protection against the gas because unlike his undead friend he was not immune to breathing based effects.

Both friends disappeared and reappeared in the treasury. Standing in front of a large pile of gold and valuable items. Both flew right past it however as they knew that these were worthless compared to the items that are stored deeper within.

It took them a minute to remember the pass phrase but once they did they entered a large room that was mostly empty except with a lone figure standing in the middle.

"Momonga-sama my creator it is great to see you! I have prepared the items you requested in your message." While they had been flying over the mountains of gold Momonga had decided to test the message spell to ask Pandora's Actor to retrieve Peroroncino's weapons from the Mausoleum. "Peroroncino-sama it is great to see you again!

Walking forward with a collection of gear on a large satin pillow that he had gotten from... somewhere Pandora's actor knelt presenting the gear in a rather exaggerated way.

Peroroncino's eyes widened, "but this is, how? I thought..."

Momonga laughed lightly, "After everything we did as a guild I didn't feel right selling everyone's gear, so I repurposed the secret room of the treasury and turned it into a mausoleum of sorts wi avatura of all the past members."

Pandora's Actor decided to comment, "It was an honor being able to work on such exquisite gear, having it within the treasury was an honor but it is with great joy that I return it too you Peroroncino-sama!"

Peroroncino was speechless as he donned his divine class gear and equipped Houyi's bow. "It feels good to wield this again. Thank you my friend, and to you too Pandora's Actor I can tell it has been perfectly maintained."

"Ah the praise of a supreme one honors me!" said the shapeshifter while giving a very energy filled salute.

Momonga just chuckled. "Come on. Let's go run some tests in the coliseum."

Peroroncino nodded as they both teleported out using their rings.


End file.
